


Unrequited

by anyothergirl415



Series: Unrequited Love Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Jared had a problem with a name. Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: writer's choice

Fifteen year old Jared had a problem with a name. Jensen Ackles. The nineteen year old college boy that rented out the room above the garage, the one his parents had fashioned into an apartment. Jensen was gorgeous in a way Jared hadn't thought boys could be and Jared was a little in love.

His one big problem was actually a bunch of little ones that combined together seemed like enough to drive anyway insane. There was the fact that his parents didn’t know he liked boys. And that Josh was best friends with Jensen and would freak out. And oh yeah, that minor one regarding how Jensen had absolutely no idea he existed.

Not literally of course. Jensen had been living in the apartment for just over six months so _obviously_ he knew who Jared was, but like Josh he called him kid and always ruffled his hair when they passed each other outside or in the house even though Jared was almost his height already. It didn’t matter, Jared was ridiculously scrawny and his hair was all over the place and he kept getting zits that were gross and made him want to hide under his blankets.

He wasn’t like Jensen, whose skin never had a single flaw, whose hair was always neatly spiked like Jensen took the time to put each hair in its place. And the rest of him, _god_ , Jared was convinced that someone started out making Jensen a girl and switched at the last moment, not taking away his bright green eyes and plump full lips. Chad said it didn’t count as being gay if the guy you liked was so feminine but Chad was an idiot.

Besides, Jared was pretty sure where it really counted, Jensen was _all_ male.

There was this horrible scenario in Jared’s mind that Jensen would learn about his crush and do something drastic. Like laugh, or never even say hi again, or tell his parents. All would be equally crushing to Jared’s self esteem and sanity. So he tried to keep it subtle.

If you could call turning into a blabbering idiot whenever Jensen crossed his path subtle. At least mostly Jared managed to swallow his words so he’d yet to tell Jensen just how he day dreamed about licking his lips or sitting on his lap or any variety of other things born in the active mind of a fifteen year old boy.

All of this led to one night in the middle of February, nearly one in the morning, when calls from outside had Jared stumbling out of bed and over to the window. Jensen was stumbling out of someone’s car, obviously trying to keep quiet, more than obviously drunk and Jared wasn’t sure why but something had him tugging on his coat, slipping into his shoes and quietly running down the stairs.

It was cold outside, late winter still chilly enough to make the air puff out of him like little clouds of smoke, and he could hear the banter of Jensen and his friends before he’d even shut the front door. Jared watched the car drive off down the street before he approached Jensen, excusing his shivering on the cold and not nerves. "Hey Jensen," he called out quietly as he approached.

Jensen nearly jumped a foot off the ground then laughed, the pleasant deep rumble echoing through the quiet street. "Jesus Christ, Jared. Way to freak a guy out."

Hearing Jensen say his name did funny things to his heart and Jared bit his lip around a smile. "Sorry, heard you out here and you seem a little drunk and I wanted to make sure you didn't slip on the stairs and die or something."

When Jared finally managed to get himself to stop speaking Jensen was just staring at him, swaying slightly in place. Then he snorted and shook his head, turning to stagger up the driveway. "You’re cute kid."

Pursing his lips, Jared followed, just to make sure Jensen really didn't fall of course. "I'm not a kid." He protested feebly, hands stuffing into his pockets.

"Sure you aren't." Jensen snorted again, shaking his head.

"That's not fair," Jared continued to protest. "You're only four years older than me. I'm old enough to do lots of stuff."

In the next beat Jensen was shoving him up against the garage and Jared hadn't realized drunk guys could move so fast. Jensen's breath smelled like alcohol and he tasted like it too, as Jared learned moments later when suddenly Jensen was kissing him.

It was too hard, teeth and sharp bursts of alcohol that Jared didn't know well enough to name. Jensen's hand rolled almost painfully over Jared's suddenly hard dick, tugging a moan and whimper from him. Then just like that he was gone again, leaving Jared panting and slumped against the light green paneling.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Jensen muttered and shook his head, rubbing along the back of his neck uncertainly. “Jared… I know you like me, it’s uh, nice of you and all but nothing can happen between us.”

Jared was still trying to process burning hot lips against his own so it took a moment for his mind to catch up and his heart to sink painfully. “Why? Come on, I act way older for my age, and-“

“It’s not about that.” Jensen cut him off, looking surprisingly more sober than he had a few minutes before. “I just… Jared, seriously. I’m not interested in you like that.”

That wasn’t what Jared wanted to hear, he couldn’t even fathom the idea that Jensen would kiss him like _that_ and not be interested in him. “But you kissed me.”

Jensen groaned and shook his head, walking forward until he was grasping the railing for the stairs up to his apartment. “And I shouldn’t have. I drank too much. Trust me Jared, we’re not ever going to be anything so just… go look at kids your own age. Hell, go look at girls; it’ll be easier for you.”

That horrible sinking in Jared’s chest didn’t ease as he watched Jensen walk up the stairs. It wasn’t fair, the idea that he’d get one kiss and wouldn’t get to know more, wouldn’t get to feel how it could really be. “You’re an asshole!” Jared called after Jensen even though he was already at the top of the stairs.

Jensen hesitated with his hand on the door and sighed, looking over at Jared and frowning. “Go home kid.”

With that he was pulling the door open and disappearing inside. Jared felt like the cold had somehow seeped into his skin and frozen all his insides. He stared until the front light illuminating the doorway flicked off, leaving him in darkness. When he finally made it back inside the slick wet on his cheeks was frozen and Jared could hardly breathe.

So he had a problem but it was no longer named Jensen he supposed. Instead it was called heartbreak and Jared was certainly not any more equipped to handle that either.


End file.
